This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In certain fluid-handling systems, such as mineral extraction systems, a variety of flow control devices are used to control a flow rate, a pressure, and other parameters of fluid flow. For example, in mineral extraction systems, needle valves may be utilized to control a flow of fluid through ports (e.g., test ports or vent ports) at various locations of a wellhead. Unfortunately, certain components of typical needle valves may be subject to damage and/or wear over time.